Finding Home
by LissieLoo
Summary: Its been six months since everything went to shit, six months since my father tried to eat my mother. Ya' know we joked about it in school, what we would do if there was a zombie apocalypse but we were never prepared for the actuality of it all. Glenn/OC Daryl/OC
1. Elissa

**Hey guys, I'm back. And I'm here with a Walking Dead story. This story follows three girls and a boy who are trying to survive the zombie outbreak. This story will mostly be Glenn OC and a little bit Daryl OC. I would like some creative criticism but please don't sit there going on about how I shouldn't be using OC's and saying that I should use a different site. Sorry guys about the small rant.**

**These characters are based on real people; the way they look and theirs names our real people, it's just their personalities have been exaggerated slightly.**

**I don't own the show or its respective characters. **

**(Oh and I know Glenn is Korean but my character doesn't know that yet so bear with me)**

**Enjoy :)**

ELISSA'S P.O.V

It's been six months.

Six months since everything went to shit, six months since my father tried to eat my mother. Ya' know we joked about it in school, what we would do if there was a zombie apocalypse but we were never prepared for the actuality of it all. There were quite a few of us at first; Rodney, James. T, Jessica, Ruby, Jazma, James. A, Zac, Eli and myself. Now it's only Jessica, Jazma, James. T and myself that remain. Everyone else had been eaten or died of exposure.

"Elissa hurry up" Jazma called running up to me; her dyed blond hair was currently tied in a ponytail exposing her now brown roots. Her green eyes showing urgency,

"What's happening?" I asked franticly standing up, my chocolate brown hair falling in my face. In the distance I could hear snarling and gunshots, it makes you wonder how many of the dead could be walking.

"My brothers trying to keep the dead away" Jazma said taking glances at the ally way that led to an old parking lot. I guess I forgot to mention that James was Jazma's brother, there about two years apart and very close. We both ran up to James Toyota Land cruiser 80's series and threw our packs into it. I ran to get Jess, who was currently double checking that we got all the supplies from the old store. Jess ran out just as I got to the door, her elbow length dark brown curly hair was in pig tails which made her look years younger than she already was.

"Took your time" I said sarcastically, Jess laughed and rolled her bright green eyes. We both ran back to the land cruiser, Jess jumped into the back and I went into the driver's seat and drove through the ally way and too James. I know that this is inappropriate for the situation but whenever I see James's hair I laugh, his formally short hair has grown out into pretty much a really short afro. I honked the horn signalling for him to hurry up; he glared at me and hopped in the back next to Jess.

"What did I say about driving my car Rathjen" James said, he used my last name as a way of telling me off, but I just laughed him off.

"Where are we going?" Jazma asked settling into her seat.

"Away from here" I said driving down the high way. We drove for what felt like days even though it was probably only a couple of hours, we heard gunshots and saw a bunch of the dead were swarming some poor creature. I heard a whimper from Jess; she loved animals and didn't like seeing the dead attack them.

"Don't stop" James said as we carefully drove through the maze of dead, once we got out of the city I sped off, down the long empty stretch of high way.

"Is that a fire" Jazma asked pointing to the faint smoke coming from a patch of trees. I was intrigued so we decided to drive up there and see what was going on. We slowly and quietly drove up to a small quarry, I guess we weren't that quiet enough because a woman with dark brown wavy hair noticed us and alerted a guy with short dark curly hair, who made his way over to us.

"Uh what's going on here?

"We've been traveling for months trying to find other survivors" James said leaning over the front seat, the guy outside the car sneered at him.

"Look can we please stay here we're almost out of food and water but we'll share what we have" Jess asked rolling down her window.

"Lori, come here'" the guy called to the women with the long wavy hair. She sighed and walked over here.

"Yeah Shane" She asked the guy who I now know as Shane.

"What do you think we should do?" Shane asked her Lori looked at us and we explained everything that had happened to us before we made our way here and how we need help and are willing to share our food and water. Lori reluctantly agreed and led the car to a spot where I could park it. The four of us got out of the car and followed Lori to a group of other people; a woman, her daughter and her husband, a guy who doesn't look to with it, a blond girl, an old worn man on top of an RV and a family. Lori explained our situation.

"I'm Jessica Mils" Jess introduced herself like we were told to by Lori.

"I'm Jazma Trasy and this is my brother James" Jaz said introducing herself and her brother.

"And I'm Elissa Rathjen" I said lastly.

"How'd you spot us?" the old man asked. Jaz looked around and pointed to the fire pit, Shane cursed under his breath and before he could say anything else a loud alarm sound could be heard ringing throughout the quarry.

"Dale" Shane called to the old warn man who was standing on top of the RV. Dale used his binoculars and looked along the road, he called out '_nothing yet' _and took another look.

"It's a stolen car" Dale said climbing off the RV. As if on cue, a bright red car with a blaring alarm stopped near the land cruiser. An Asian man stepped out of the car he, he looked extremely excited.

"Turn it off" Shane called, the Asian man shook his head and stated that he didn't know how, a blond girl went running up to him and was asking him about her sister, he didn't know and once the alarm shut of a truck could be heard in the distance.

A white Fed-X truck pulled up behind the red sports car, slowly people started to climb out of it. A blond woman who looked like the other blond girl climbed out.

"Amy" The blond woman who climbed out the truck called to the other blond girl who I assume is Amy.

"Andrea" Amy called running up to her sister, the two girls embraced. A few other people climbed out; an African American man named Theodore who everyone calls T-Dog, an African American woman named Jacqui and lastly a man in a police uniform. Shane's eyes widened as he saw the guy in the uniform, Lori was talking to her son Carl when she noticed the police man and then when her son noticed that's when I found out why everyone was so shocked to see him.

"Dad" Carl called running up to the police man who met him half way. The police man looked up and stared at Lori before he walked up to her with Carl in his arms, Lori pulled the officer into her arms. I looked at Shane, who looked like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.


	2. Jessica

**Hey guys, here is chapter two, this chapter is in Jess's P.O.V I hope you guys are liking this story because it's so much fun to write. The way I'm going to do this is by doing a story for each season. And each one will follow a couple set, this one follows Glenn OC (Jazma), Next one will follow Daryl OC (Jessica) and the third one will follow Randal OC (Elissa).**

**These characters are based on real people; the way they look and theirs names our real people, it's just their personalities have been exaggerated slightly.**

**I don't own the show or its respective characters. **

JESSICA'S P.O.V

Everyone was getting extremely emotional about the return of the police officer who apparently was called Rick, Lori and Shane led him to a tent and informed him on the stuff that's been happening and got him a pair of fresh clothes seeing at the ones he had on stunk! while this was happening we got to know a couple of the other people who lived here; a woman named Carol, Her daughter named Sophia and her husband named Ed, I didn't really trust Ed, he seemed like a jerk.

About ten minutes later Shane asked us if we had any tents and that if we did we needed to set them up by the RV, so I grabbed James, Elissa and Jaz and we grabbed our tents and stuff; we had two tents a three person one and a one person one, both were pop out tents, while we were getting our stuff the Asian boy Glenn who actually turned out to be Korean, according to Jazma, came over and asked if we needed any help, Jaz told him that would be great and he helped us carry our stuff to the tents.

Later that night after dinner we all sat down and talked. We talked about everything and anything, although the four of us didn't get too involved because we didn't feel like we were part of the group yet. After a while we got around to Rick explaining how he was alive and how he found the others, after that Glenn turned to us and asked us about what happened to us when the outbreak began,

"We were at a party when to outbreak first reached us, we thought the first walking dead was a drunk guy but when he tried to eat someone's shoulder we knew something was wrong. A group of us got together and we had all decided that we needed to find out what was going on so our band of friend left and went to ours families to see if they know, Jaz and I were staying at Elissa's because the party was in a different town and she had an apartment there, we went to her parents' house to see if they were alright and when we got there…" I trailed off not sure about how to say this part.

"My Father was currently eating my Mothers leg" Elissa Explained for me. I sighed it was painful for her to admit.

"Any way, it was similar for everyone else in our small band of friends so we decided to stick together, and as we travelled we slowly lost people until it was just us and then we showed up here" I finished explaining. Everyone had and sad expression on their face and I looked to Elissa who had shut herself out, she does this whenever she thinks about her parents; it's her coping mechanism, you wouldn't know she did this if she was active or not talking about what happened to her, she just misses her family.

"So uh, does anyone know any songs or have any instruments?" Glenn asked trying to lighten the mood, I looked to Jazma who smiled with excitement and nodded, I got up and walked over to Elissa and rubbed her back, it was the only way I knew how to snap her out of it.

"Lissie come on" I whispered to her. She looked at me and sighed, I told her what we were going to do and she nodded, she got up.

"We have one" I stated and we walked out of the circle and grabbed some cups and plates, we all sat down cross legged and placed the plates on the ground upside down with the cups on top.

"We are gone to play when I'm gone by Lulu and the Lampshade" Elissa stated. We sat in a particular order, I was in the middle; Jazma was on my left and Elissa on my right. We all sang together and certain parts I would sing and they would back me up.

We sat down and began to clap and move the cups as they made the familiar beat against the plates.

I _got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

Everyone laughed and clapped along with us, everyone got up and dance around, we were a bit loud but it didn't matter at that moment; we were having fun. But we would pay for it tomorrow, oh well.

_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

__

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers,  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

The song has a break at this moment where there was only beat and no words, I looked around the camp and saw a bunch of the kids were singing and dancing to the beat, I also noticed a guy watching from the back of the RV, he never came over here; just watched from a distance. He met my gaze and turned away and walked off

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own,  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you, dear, that I sing this song_  
_  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

The song was finishing up now and I'm quite glad because my arms were hurting but oh well.

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.


	3. Jazma

**Yay, chapter 3 (Jazma's P.O.V). I know these chapters are coming out fast but I absolutely love writing this story. I forgot to mention that in this story Daryl is around twenty nine – Thirty. So the age difference isn't so creepy. I hope you guys Enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**These characters are based on real people; the way they look and theirs names our real people, it's just their personalities have been exaggerated slightly.**

**I don't own the show or its respective characters. **

JAZMA'S P.O.V

After the song finished I ran to the land cruiser and grabbed my IPod dock and IPod. I walked back to the fire and plugged the IPod in which instantly started to play Sorry Sorry by super junior, it came out a few months before the dead started rising. Every one danced and attempted to sing the songs that played which were mostly Korean bands. There were only one or two people who weren't up and dancing; Glenn and Ed. I looked over to Glenn who had apparently been staring at me, awkward. I wasn't sure about how to react so I just looked away and went and danced with Sophia, Carl and two other kids; I'm not sure what their names were, the dance was mostly jumping around but who cares.

People slowly started to drift off to bed which meant I had to turn the music off so I went and put it back in the car and when I got back to the fire only Glenn and Elissa were up.

"Well I'm off to bed night Jazma, Night Glenn" Elissa said walking to our tent

"Night Lissa" I called to the brunette girl. I looked at Glenn, I wasn't sure about how to start a conversation with him, I could ask him why he was staring at me or would that be rude? Oh well I'll ask any way.

"Glenn, why were you staring at me before?" I asked he looked up at me and paused; he seemed nervous. The awkward silence lasted a minuet before Elissa came out the tent and running up to me.

"Jaz, I need your help, Jess is freaking out again" Elissa informed me running back to the tent but not before looking at Glenn one last time. Sure enough when I got inside the tent Jess was thrashing around in her sleeping bag, she doesn't do this often but when she has a nightmare you'll know about it. Elissa and I tried to restrain her but it was too difficult so Elissa ran off to get help. She came back in with Glenn in toe, I figured it would be him any way seeing as he was the only one up that we know of.

"What do you need me to do?" Glenn asked looking at the thrashing girl, Elissa instructed me to hold one arm while Glenn held the other. Elissa sat on Jess's stomach and began to talk to her in an attempt to wake her up. You would be surprised about the amount of times we have had to do this, way more than we should have to but this is how Jess seems to cope; she will only react when she thinks that no one is around and her body seems to think that is when she is sleeping. When Jess woke up she freaked out and kept apologizing to Glenn. He laughed and said that it was okay, he wished us goodnight and left the tent.

"How come everything that has happened hasn't affected me like it has you guys?" I asked Lissa and Jess, they shrugged; Elissa lied down and closed her eyes while Jess sat up and looked at me.

"Maybe it's because you have your brother" Jess suggested a bit unsure if that is a plausible reason. I shrugged and told them both that they should try and go back to sleep, I couldn't sleep and I don't think I will tonight, I walked out of the tent and back to the now burnt out fire. Glenn was gone but what else would I have expected. I sat on one of the law chairs and stared at the stars.

"I thought you went to bed" A voice said making me jump and fall of the seat, I turned around and saw Glenn standing there laughing his butt off, I stood up and punched his arm.

"Shut up" I said with a laugh

"I can't sleep it's too quiet" I said looking out at the trees "what about you what is your excuse Glenn" I laughed poking my tongue out at him.

He laughed and looked down at me with an exhausted smile "I just can't sleep". We both sat down on the garden chairs and talked. He asked me my taste in music of course it is Kpop, favorite TV show anything anime, what was my dream before the outbreak travel the world but I was studying to be a masseuse seems I have a talent with my hands. He laughed at me when I said that. I asked him a lot of the same questions that he asked me; he listens to mostly English music but also a few Korean bands, he never really watched TV and before the blackout he used to be a pizza delivery boy. We only really stopped talking when thunder rippled through the skies and rain started to pour.

"Come on let's get you back to your tent" Glenn laughed placing his hat on my head to attempt to keep me from getting wet and running me to my tent. I handed him back his hat and thanked him, we said goodnight and went our separate ways.

Even though I've only know him for a couple of hours I'm starting to like him and Like this group I hope were allowed to stay here permanently.


	4. Elissa 02

**Chapter 4 (Elissa) so eventually I think I won't need to say who's point of view it us up here (I hope) lol, Enjoy guys and please review or else the walkers will get you… nah don't worry but please review.**

**These characters are based on real people; the way they look and theirs names our real people, it's just their personalities have been exaggerated slightly.**

**I don't own the show or its respective characters.**

ELISSA'S P.O.V

I awoke to the sun on my face, no sign that it had been raining last night, I looked over to Jess and Jaz; both still asleep, I give up and got out of the tent once I had but a grey tank top on and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my hiking boots and stepped out the tent. There weren't many people up only; Shane, Rick, Ed and Glenn.

"Finally, go make me breakfast woman" Ed said walking past me. I looked at Shane, hoping to see if Ed was kidding. Apparently he wasn't.

"Why don't you get your own breakfast, I'm not your slave. Lazy basted." I retorted walking over to the land cruiser. Glenn and Shane had an amused expression on their faces but Ed was pissed.

"What did you say!" He yelled making his way over to me, Shane stopped him.

"I called you a lazy" I said walking back over to him once I had put my shoes on. Ed was going to come over to me but Shane held him off and told him to go back to his tent.

"No offence" I said as Ed walked back to his tent.

"Anyone want to come for a water run?" Shane asked once Ed was gone, I volunteered, he thanked me and we got into his car and drove down to the lake.

"Thanks for the help… uh" Shane started but it seems he forgot my name.

"Elissa" I finished. He thanked me again and handed me a canister to scoop some water into. We took our shoes off and rolled up our pants. I walked into the water with the canteen and began to fill it.

"So Shane, what did you do before all of this?" I asked trying to break the boring silence as I started the second canister.

"I was a deputy, how about you" He asked,

"I was beginning a photography career" I replied, he snorted. I turned to him and placed my hands on my hips.

"Is something funny" I asked with a small laugh to my voice, he shook his head and continued collecting water. Once we were finished we made our way back to the camp. Once there Shane announced the water and I went to find Jess, Jaz and James.

Jaz and Jess were helping fold clothes while James was stripping the car that Glenn found. It was safe to say that Glenn wasn't happy and mention something about vultures. I was about to go help Jaz and Jess when a loud scream echoed thought the quarry.

"Mom" Carl called making Lori worry, Rick, Glenn, Shane, dale and another man I don't know went running, I looked at James and Jazma we all nodded and ran after them, when we got there the guys were trying to bash its head in when dale swung an axe chopping its head off.

"They never come this far into the mountain" Dale sighed.

"They must be running out of food in the city" A guy named Jim sighed. I looked closely at the head and watched it trying to bite and sighed.

"You have to get the brain" I said stabbing my pocket knife into its skull, Amy gaged and walked off with Andrea. We were all about to leave when a rustling sound echoed from the bushes, Shane aimed his gun, a guy with short light brown hair and blue eyes walked out from behind a rock, Shane cursed under his breath and walked over to Dale.

"Son of a bitch" the guy said as he walked up to the now half eaten dear.

"That's ma deer…! all gnawed on by this filthy, disease bearing, motherless, proxy basted" the guy said kicking the now dead walking dead. When Dale told this guy to calm down, he got real defensive. I looked over to Jess to see her staring at this guy.

Once we were sure there were no more of them we walked back to camp. Once we got there the guy started to call out for some guy name Merle.

"Daryl wait up a minuet, I need to talk to you" Shane said walking up to the guy who's name is obviously Daryl. I went to my tent so I could grab something to tie my hair up when I heard Daryl yell

"And you left him there" I decided it would be a good idea to see what was going on; when I got there Rick and Shane were trying to restrain Daryl.

"The hell with all of ya'll, just tell me where he is, so I can go get him" Daryl yelled swatting flies from his face and trying to catch his breath from the head lock that Shane put him in.

"He'll show you won't you Rick" Lori said walking away from the RV. Rick nodded.

"I'll help" James announced. James and I were good with hand to hand combat, while Jess and Jazma were better with guns and seeing as we ran out of ammo they didn't volunteer to help.

"Me to" I said stepping away from Jess and Jaz. About ten minutes after we decided who was going Shane walked up to Rick.

"Why are you risking your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon" Shane said as they walked towards the cars and past Daryl. "You should choose your words more carefully" Daryl said, Shane retorted by saying he did.

"So you, Daryl and two people we don't really know" Lori said standing up. Rick sighed and turned to Glenn. He groaned.

"Really?" Glenn sighed.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but you know the area and we'd feel better if you came especially Lori" Rick said to the Korean boy.

"Dad I don't want you to go" Carl said looking at the ground

"I have to go" Rick said, there was quite a bit more arguing and a lot of convincing. But we finally got to go collect Rick's guns and find Merle, we took the Fed-X truck that Rick showed up with, James, Theodore, Daryl and I were in the back while Glenn and Rick were driving. Daryl was getting quite irritated.

It was going to be a long drive.


	5. Jessica 02

**Chapter 5 (Jessica) I'm posting this now seeing as my friends Jazma and fellow author Ruby (wh do U no my name) wanted me to put this up so badly. So here ya' go guys.**

**These characters are based on real people; the way they look and theirs names our real people, it's just their personalities have been exaggerated slightly.**

**I don't own the show or its respective characters.**

JESSICA'S P.O.V

I watch the truck drive off and couldn't help but wonder if Daryl was the guy I saw last night by the RV, seems likely who else would it be. That didn't matter at that moment because everyone who was still here besides Lori, Sophia and Dale made their way down to the lake to do chores and other jobs. Shane took a net and Carl down to the water and began to show him how to catch frogs.

"Come on you two" Lori called to Jazma and I.

"Really" Jazma grumbled. Neither of us wanted to do chores. Patrolling anything would be better than washing peoples clothes

"Yeah, if you want to stay with us that is" Lori said handing us both a arm full of clothes and leading us down to the water. We all started washing clothes in silence when Jacqui spoke.

"Why is it that the women have to do all the cleaning?" Jacqui asked no one in particular but Amy answered.

"Didn't you hear… the world ended" We laughed, I looked back at Carl and Shane who were both laughing their heads off.

"I miss my satnav" Andrea said trying to start conversation.

"I miss my coffee maker with that gold drip filter and built in grinder.

"I miss my phone" I stated an absent mended thought.

"I miss my computer" Jazma and Amy both stated at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I miss my vibrator" Andrea stated so casually it was funny, Jacqui made a sound and that started a few small giggles but when Carol looked behind her, made sure Ed wast looking and said 'me too'; we all just started to crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked walking over to us, unfortunately.

"Just swapping war stories Ed" Andrea said as she began to scrub another piece of clothing.

"Maybe you girls should be working harder and not laughing" Ed said walking closer to us. Andrea stood up and walked over to him with a wet shirt in hand, she passed it to him.

"If you don't like the way we work then do it yourself" She stated, Ed shook his head and threw it at her.

"Not my job" Ed stated, Andrea was about to hit him when Amy stopped her.

"Come on" Ed started motioning for Carol "Let's go" He continued, Carol stood up and put the clothes down, she was about to go with Ed when Andrea stoped her.

"She doesn't have to go any wear with you" Jazma said walking up to Ed.

"She is my wife and she will do as I say" Ed stated Carol started to make her way to Ed when Andrea tried to stop her Carol insisted on going.

"Come on now or you'll regret it later" Ed said grabbing her arm ad pulling her to him.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later Ed, yeah we've seen them" Jacqui stated, Ed started to get extremely angry and began yelling making all the girl yell back at him. Ed was about to grab Carol when Andrea got in the way, Ed grabbed her shirt and started to yell, it only stopped when Shane came and ripped Ed off the girls, Ed yell and carried on to try to make Shane let go of him. Shane dropped Ed to the ground and started to punch him and say that if he laid a hand on Carol again that he would most likely die. Carol started to cry so I came up to her and hugged her, when I had done that Carol began sobbing uncontrollably.

Amy, Jazma and I led Carol back to camp and to Lori, who sighed and took the sobbing woman into her tent, so Jaz and I took Sophia and Carl and went to keep them occupied while Amy went fishing with her sister. "So what do you two want to do?" I asked, they smiled. It's been hours and I'm beginning to worry about James and Elissa, I mean what if something happened to them, I can't lose any more friends. I could feel my eyes start to water up, I didn't want to cry not now, not in front of the kids. I looked up there was some sort of commotion happening unto of the hill overlooking the quarry.

The four of us climbed up there and saw Jim digging holes the size of graves in the ground.

"Jim your scaring people" Lori said walking from the croup that had formed around Jim.

"No one has anything to be scared, look I'm here by myself why don't you guys leave me here and ignore me." Jim said as he started digging again. Shane walked up to Jim and said that he needed a break, when Shane reached forward to take the shovel from Jim; he swung the shovel and tried to hit Shane. Shane tackled Jim to the ground so he could be restrained. We took Jim down by the camp to we could start to rehydrate him. When Shane asked Jim if he wanted to help with the fish fry; I didn't think that he would also ask Jaz and I but sure enough he turned to us and asked if we wanted to join in, Jaz and I couldn't turn that down; it sounded like fun.

While we were scaling and cutting the fish Jazma thought it would be funny to pick up an untouched one and start chasing Sophia and Carl with it, the two kid's laughter could be heard throughout the camp; most of the adults couldn't help but join in the laughter as well.

Later that night once all the fish was cooked we sat around the fire and began to talk and make jokes and basically talking about the stuff that happened today. I looked over to Jaz I knew she was worried about her brother and Elissa, there not back yet and its getting really dark I'm not sure if they'll get back in time.

"I've gotta ask you man" One of the other people form the group I'm not sure what his name was said to dale.

"What is with that watch it's been driving me crazy" the guy continued.

"What's wrong with it?" Dale asked defensively

"Every day at the same time I see you winding that thing like the village priest or something" the man that I'm not sure the names of stated with a hit of laughter in his voice, most of the group started to laugh.

"What I like to keep track of the time and the day at least" Dale said laughing, there was a short silence when Amy stood up and was about to walk off when Andrea put a hand on her arm.

"Where are you going?" Andrea questioned.

"I have to pee, jeez can't I be discreet around here" Amy said walking off causing everyone to laugh. Amy walked up to the RV and walked right back out and called something about no toilet paper. Seconds later a scream could be heard across camp, everyone looked to the RV and saw Amy get attacked by one of the walking dead or as this group calls them walkers.


	6. Jazma 02

**Hey Guys Chapter 6 (Jazma) **

**These characters are based on real people; the way they look and theirs names our real people, it's just their personalities have been exaggerated slightly.**

**I don't own the show or its respective characters.**

JAZMA'S P.O.V

Finally, I jumped up. I had been waiting for something to do. Don't get me wrong it's not good that Amy had to be bitten; I've needed something to do other than chores. I grab the knife that was strapped to my thigh and started my killing spree.

"Into the RV" Shane called as another wave hit the camp site, I've never seen this many before. I took one last stab and jumped into the RV. We sat in front of the door and tried to stop them from breaking in. A gunshot echoed through the quarry and left a ringing in my ears, I looked out the window and saw my brother shoot the walker attacking the door.

"Open it, there back" I stated pushing past Shane and running towards them.

"Here" James said passing me a hand gun. I saw Elissa give Jess a similar gun and we began to attack the walkers. I ran behind Elissa and stabbed a walker that was about to eat her. Thanks she whispered, I nodded and began to attack the other walkers using both my knife and gun slicing and head shooting zombies and moving faster than the wind. I miss my video games…. I froze as a bullet whizzed past me, I looked behind me and saw a walker drop to the ground, I look around and see Glenn smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and began shooting other walkers. Jess was trying to stop a walker from bitting a kid but it was too late in seconds the walker had started devouring the kid she froze I ran over to her and killed the walker behind her and pulled her too James and Elissa. Eventually no more walkers made their way to us and once the wave stopped I put the gun in my pocket and my knife back away and wiped my face with my hands. I looked around and saw most people crying and moving the walkers so they weren't just sitting in the way.

"Andrea" I heard Elissa whisper and sure enough the older of the two sister was sitting there holding Amy as she died. I wanted to cry but couldn't I felt her pain, if I lost my brother I don't know how I would go on. A lot of the kids were sent to sleep in the RV so they couldn't see any more of this. James and I made Jess go to bed and Elissa volunteered to go to bed as well to keep Jess Company. Daryl walked up to jess and asked if she was okay. She nodded and went to bed, he watched her until she was in the tent, like he was making sure she was safe.

I looked over at Glenn, he was panicking. I sighed and walked up to him. I felt bad for him, he just lost a lot of his friends. I pulled him into a hug. He started to shake, not cry, just shake. I rubbed his back and he buried his face into my shoulder. He mumbled an apology and let go of me. I let out a small laugh and placed my hand on his cheek.

"You will feel it more in the morning but its okay" I mumbled and walked to my tent. I looked back at him and waved before climbing inside the tent. I hopped into my sleeping bag and starred at the roof of the tent.

I woke up when I heard someone hit the tent. I sighed and put on a pair of comfy jeans, a white singlet and an oversized flannelette shirt. I slipped my boots on and climbed out the tent. I looked around to see what people were doing. Andrea hadn't left Amy's side, while everyone else was either packing their stuff or moving the dead. Last night the group decided that we would leave today because most of the group couldn't be around here without feeling sad.

"Hey, Jaz come help me with this guy." Elissa said as she tried to pick up a walker and throw it into the fire I run over to her and grab the legs. We carried the rotting corpse and threw him into the fire. I looked at Glenn and sighed, he still looked a bit shaken up from last night, he gave me a small smile and sighed.

"I'm going to go get Jess and put some shorts on" Elissa muttered half to herself and half to me. She walked past and then I noticed she was in a singlet, her hiking boots and a pair of really thick jeans. I laughed at her and finished helping Glenn.

Once I helped move some more people, I decided that now would be a good time to help pack up

I walked into the tent to see Jess sitting up just staring at the tent wall and Lissa was packing up her bed. I walked over to Jess and put my hand on her shoulder "come on Jess time to pack up" she turned her head and looked at me I nodded and she got up. When I turned around Elissa was had spaced it again I walk over and rubbed her back she snapped out of it

"you okay " I asked as Elissa picked up her stuff.

"yeah" she mumbled as she walked out the tent.

I walked out of the tent with some stuff and chucked it in James car. James is arranging the stuff in the back of the car. He looked distant I didn't bother him it's not good to badger him when he is like this I walked back in the tent to get the rest of the stuff.

"We don't burn them" Being shouted, I looked out the tent and saw Glen telling Daryl off, I climbed out and walked up to him, I walked past Daryl and one of the other survivors dragging a body away. I placed my hand on Glenn's arm. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long clean up. Great.


	7. Elissa 03

**Chapter 7, I hope I don't need to state whose point of view it is in the author's note anymore. Shout out to Jazma, cause I know she and Ruby will be reading this.**

**These characters are based on real people; the way they look and theirs names our real people, it's just their personalities have been exaggerated slightly.**

**I don't own the show or its respective characters.**

ELISSA'S P.O.V

Jess, James and I finished putting the last of our stuff in the land cruiser and went to help Dale when I heard Jacqui yell,

"A walker bit Jim" we dropped what we were holding and ran up to the group forming around Jim. Rick, Shane and Daryl started to move closer to Jim so he picked up his shovel to defend himself when T-Dog grabbed him from behind.

"I'm okay" Jim kept repeating while Daryl came up to him and lifted his shirt uncovering a deep bite mark on his stomach. T-Dog dropped him and Rick called us all over to talk about what we should do next

"We should go to the CDC" Rick said and then went on to explain that the CDC will most likely be working on a cure. Sure like we haven't heard that before. We spent about twenty minutes deciding on what we would do, it was concluded that we would go to the CDC. Which was in a totally different direction than we were planning on going. Great.

"Alright so finish getting you stuff together and we'll head out" Rick said walking over to his tent so he could finish cleaning up. Over the past day Andrea and I had become alright friends so Dale and I were elected to go and talk to her about Amy. Dale sat down next to her while I crouched in-between them and rubbed Andreas back. Dale started to talk about how his wife died and how he had to accept the fact that she was ready to died.

"Thank you" Andrea said with a small smile in Dale's and my direction. She pulled a red folded piece of tissue and placed it on Amy, who now was just started to be reanimated. I felt my eyes start to water up again. No I cant. Not again, I don't know why I cried last night it must have been shock.

"I'm sorry" Andrea said her voice cracking as she held Amy and pointed her gun to Amy's head, I looked away as Andrea pulled the trigger, the sound echoed through the quarry.

I walked up to the car once everything was packed up with the keys in hand, I didn't really want to drive today but I thought that no one else would either.

"Hey Rathjen what did I say about using my car" James said running up to me. I sighed, thank goodness.

"Well Trasy I don't want to drive today either, so here" I said handing him the keys and jumping in the back and Jazma in the passenger side of the front seat. I was glad to be in the back, I just wanted to sleep. I slept for roughly an hour before I was awoken by the sound of the car turning off. We climbed out and went to see what was wrong.

"The RV over heated" Dale announced with a sigh. Jazma and James help Glenn and Dale with the RV while the rest of us waited around. The waiting was short lived because Jacqui came running out exclaiming that Jim couldn't take much more. Rick walked inside the RV and began talking to Jim. Not long after Rick called us all over to the RV to discuss what we should do.

"He wants to be left here" Jacqui said stepping out the RV. Rick disagreed.

"We don't leave our own" Rick said motioning to all of us, I'm glad that they accept us as a part of them. Jaz, I know wants what's best for the group so when she and Daryl both said that they think he should be left here like he wants; I wasn't surprised. Most of the group wasn't happy, but it was Jim's decision. We helped him up a hill and sat him in front of a tree.

"Oh look another tree" Jim said with a laugh, as Shane finished helping him down, Shane laughed and said goodbye before walking off. Daryl walked up to Jim placed a hand on his shoulder and walked off.

"She is changing you" Jim called out to Daryl. Daryl paused before he continued to head back to the truck. I wounder who Jim was talking about. Could it be Jess, I know he's is changing her, she's not as… I dunno how to say this without being mean, I guess wimpy as she was before. The apocalypse had changed Jess quite a bit, we eventually made it to Jess's house the day after it all started, when we got inside her house I wanted to cry imagine this; your fifteen year old sister, ten year older brother and your three year old brother dead on the ground while your parents ate them; lets just say she has gone downhill since then we all have.

Jazma's personality has been watered down a bit, she used to be loud and bubbly, but she's not like that so much anymore, although Glenn is bringing out of her shell more; I'm glad the see the old Jazma making an appearance. When we had eventually made it to Jazma's house we found both the parents shot in the head and their younger brother Elijah tied up to a post as a walker.

I can't say that I haven't changed. I've become head strong and I don't think as much before I speak any more, I think I've done this because I'm trying to make up for Jess. I used to be a lot shyer, so I try to be more confident for Jess. Gah this isn't fair why'd all this have to happen. No one deserves this life.

"Come on lets hit the road" Rick said taking one last look Jim, I ran up to him and said goodbye, he smiled at me and said good luck, I looked at him funny and ran back to the land cruiser. We started driving again, slowly as we passed Jim, Jess waved at him as the land cruiser derived past.

I was a while before we made it to the CDC and once we did it was instantly regretted the decision to come here, everything was dead, there were solders and scientist scattered all over the ground. Rick ran up and began to knock on the door. No answer.

"I knew this was a waste of time" Shane yelled as we pulled rick away from the door. I turned around after I heard a groan coming from behind us.

"Walker" I called moving backwards. I couldn't fight I left my gun in the car I only had my knife, I looked at Jaz, Jess and James; I knew James didn't have his gun either, gosh him and I were so stupid. Daryl had pulled Jess behind him before she could do anything, Daryl picked up his crossbow and shot at it while Jazma used her gun as well. The door to the CDC opened revealing a bright white light.


	8. Jessica 03

**Chapter 8. I created this chapter just to embarrass my beastie Jazma who now had a pen name which is 'dat chick from down the street'. And I want you guys to check out 'JessicaPeace6's page she has written an amazing story.**

**These characters are based on real people; the way they look and theirs names our real people, it's just their personalities have been exaggerated slightly.**

**I don't own the show or its respective characters.**

JESSICA'S P.O.V

I shielded my eyes at the doors to the CDC opened. We were told we could come in if we gave samples of our blood and we were also told to get our stuff quickly because once the doors shut they wouldn't open again. We ran inside with our stuff. Once inside a man named Edwin Jenner led us through the facility. We hoped into an elevator that took us underground, Carol admitted she was sort of claustrophobic. Dr Jenner led us to a large room with lots of monitors.

"Where is everyone else" Rick asked as we walked towards a small room with seats and a desk with needles and vials.

"I'm all that's left" Dr Jenner replied. Once we finished Jenner took us to a common room and helped us prepare some food, he showed us someplace we can sleep and let us use the showers in the facility. Once I had finished my shower I changed into loose pitting short sleeve shirt, a pair of three quarter track pants and After every one had showered and changed basically into the same sort of thing I was, we all sat down at the table and began to eat the pasta that T-Dog had cooked.

"Who wants wine" Dale said opening a bottle that Dr Jenner found. Most of the group had some besides Daryl, Glenn, Sophia and Carl. Daryl didn't have any because he already had a bottle, Glen was drinking soda and Carl an Sophia weren't allowed.

"You know in Italy and France kids are allowed to have a small drink" Dale said to Lori who was refusing to let Carl have some, she placed her hand over his cup.

"Well when he goes to Italy or France he can have some" Lori said taking another sip of her drink.

"What's it gonna hurt" Rick asked Lori. She put her hands up in surrender and let Carl have a little bit; he took a sip and spat it back out making a disgusting face and causing all of us to laugh.

"Stick to Soda, my man" Shane said laughing as Lori poured the drink into her cup. We continued laughing and when Daryl told Glenn that he should keep drinking because Daryl wants to see his face red we cracked up even more.

"it seems to me that we haven't thanked our host properly" Rick said standing up and raising his glass, every one raised their own and we all thanked Dr Jenner. Shane asked him where everyone was, Dr Jenner informed him that most of the workers committed suicide and the others went to be with their families. Its safe to say that the information brought a downer into the room. We stayed up a little longer and told some jokes and story's before it was time for Carl and Sophia to go to bed, most of the older member of the group went to bed. Jazma and Glenn went to bed at the same time smirking at each other. There probably gonna do it, this was something I didn't really want to know.

"Hey" I said walking over to Daryl and sat next to him.

"Hi" He grumbled. I looked at him,

"What do you think Jenner meant by the doors not opening again" I asked looking at my lap. He shook his head. We sat there for a couple more minutes before he led me to my room. The way he acts around me is different to the way he acts around everyone else.

"Good night" I said walking inside, I heard him mumble 'night' before shutting the door. I turned around and came face to face with Elissa, she had a huge grin on her face. I walked past her and flopped on the couch in the room that her and I were sleeping in.

"What's going on with you and Daryl" She sang sitting on the couch near me.

"Nothing" I said rolling over and looking at her.

"Sure" She laughed. I rolled back over and fell asleep. I was asleep for a while until Elissa woke me up and asked if I could hear a noise, I listened carefully and heard moaning coming from a room near us, at first I thought it was Lori and Rick, but they were too far away from us.

"Where's Jaz?" I asked Elissa who was currently staring at the celling.

"She's with Glenn… ew" Elissa said then realised who the noise was coming form, Jaz and Glenn; we shuddered and covered our ears with the lounge pillows. I woke up the next morning when Jazma came in the room to grab some clothing.

"Hey guys" She said as she dug through her bag, I looked over at Elissa and started laughing. Jaz looked at us funny and continued searching.

"So Jaz, do anything fun last night?" Elissa asked while laughing. Jaz shook her head and stood to leave and get changed.

"You know, with a certain Korean?" I added just before she left the door, she turned to us her mouth hanging open.

"You heard?" She asked, we both nodded unable to talk from all of our laughing, she cursed and left the room to get changed. Elissa and I left the room we were sleeping in, got changed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When we walked in the room we noticed the awkward atmosphere because everyone heard Jazma and Glenn. Elissa and I looked at each other and cracked up laughing again, to start with most of the group looked at us like we were idiots but eventually they were all laughing with us.

"Has every one eaten" Jenner asked walking into the dining area, the moment he showed up we all stopped laughing and quickly finished eating. Once we had eaten we all went to the main room with the large monitors.

"I'm going to show you what the virus does before you turn" Dr Jenner informed us as the large screen turned on.


	9. Jazma 03 (Final)

**Chapter 9 (Final) okay I have to admit that the main reason that I've been adding this so fast is because; I wrote a lot of this at one before I split it up and edited it.**

**These characters are based on real people; the way they look and theirs names our real people, it's just their personalities have been exaggerated slightly.**

**I don't own the show or its respective characters.**

JAZMA'S P.O.V

Jenner asked the computer to turn on the main screen and show us a video feed. The screen lit up and showed a bunch of blue light that Jenner explained was the brain, everything we ever were or would ever be, Jenner then told us all of the symptoms which we already knew but he still felt he needed to explain here. He then continued by showing us a person side on with a view of their brain before and after the virus spreads.

"It's dead" Sophia whispered as the lights in the brain went out. Jenner nodded and began to explain that the times between dying and turning can very; some can be as fast as two minutes and the longest recorded one they had was five hours. This subject changed in two hours.

"It's restarting the brain" Carol whispered, as a red light started to form inside the test subjects brain. Jenner nodded and turned back to the screen.

"it only turns on the minor motor functions like the ability to walk, eat and pick up stuff. Its essentially not you because it doesn't touch the cerebral cortex, so the part that makes you you doesn't restart" Jenner informed us, mainly Carol because she made the statement. I felt Glenn reach for my hand, that's when I registered people around me, I was to busy listening to Jenner.

"Where are the others? There must be other facilities?" Lori asked. Jenner sighed and sat down in one of the many spare seats. He didn't answer. We took that as if were the only ones left.

"So there's nothing left anywhere" Andrea asked, fear obvious in her voice. Again Jenner didn't answer, we all assumed the worst.

"I hate to be a bother and ask another question" Dale said walking to the centre of the room near Jenner.

"But why is that clock counting down?" Dale asked pointing to the black panel on the wall with red numbers counting down

"That is when the generators run out of fuel" Jenner replied not looking at us. One hour, great. We split up, some of us checked the basement generators and the others looked in storage.

"Come one" Glenn said running towards the basement, I followed him and ran down stairs, we came face to face with a generator and a bunch of empty oil cans.

"Shit" I mumbled looking inside a empty can. We walked back to the research stations. When we got there a lot of our stuff was in that area.

"France" Jenner said walking ahead of us.

"France was the last place that I had contact to they were close to a solution to I lost connection a month ago" Jenner said walking to a small key pad.

"What happened to them?" Jess asked, I just noticed she hasn't left Daryl's side since the test subject was on screen.

"They ran out of fuel" Jenner said not turning away from the key pad.

"So what happens when this place runs out of fuel?" Elissa asked taking a step closer to Jenner. He finally turned to us but his expression is blank.

"The facility quarantines itself by eliminating the building, do you know what would happen if those got out. You won't feel a thing, its literally setting the air on fire" Jenner said pressing buttons on the key pad, lights flashed and all the doors shut.

"Open the door" Daryl yelled running at Jenner, Rick and Shane hold him back while Jess calms him down. Jenner shook his head and repeated what he said when we first walked in the door 'Once these doors shut, they won't open again' I clenched my fist and lunged at him, scream at him saying he needs to open the door and that we don't want to die here but Glenn held me back before I could hit him.

"Isn't it better this way?" Jenner asked, I looked around; Carl, Lori and Rick where all huddled in a corner hugging each other. Sophia and Carol are hugging each other crying. I looked over to Jess, she was crying; I then saw something that I never thought I would, he hugged her. I looked at Glenn, I'm going to completely embarrass myself but were gonna die so who cares, I grab his cheek and pull his face to mine and kiss him. It wasn't a long kiss; once we pulled away I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him burying my face into his chest.

"How could this be any better, your taking our choice away. We don't want to die here" Elissa said walking up to Jenner, who flinched; he was probably expecting her to hit him or something.

"Don't you want to end your suffering, isn't it more humane this way?" Jenner asked taking a quick look at all of us.

"It may be but please let us have this choice" Rick said placing a hand on Jenner's shoulder. Jenner sighed and pressed a few buttons on the key pad beside him. An alarm buzzed through the room and lights flashed form the roof before the doors opened. Jenner informed us to hurry; we scattered and picked up our stuff before attempting to leave the building.

"I'm staying" I hear Jacqui say. I turned around and saw her and T-Dog talking. Jacqui hugged him and walked over to Jenner; who had a smug expression on his face.

"I'm staying to" Andrea said sitting on one of the chairs in the room. Dale walked over to her and tried to convince her to come with us. It didn't work. Dale turned to all of us and said to leave without him. Most of us were reluctant to leave him but we didn't have long left so we didn't argue.

"I'm going to stay, I'm not leaving Dale or Andrea" Elissa said hugging Jess and I. Jess burst into tears and Daryl had to drag her away. I hugged Elissa again and Glenn led me out of the building.

"The glass won't break" They guys yelled trying to smash open the out wall of glass. Carol pulled out a grenade and threw it at the glass. We hid. I looked behind me and saw three figures run up to us just before the grenade blew. Elissa, Dale and Andrea hid next to us.

"Come on" Shane called running through the now broken window. We all ran out the window and straight to our cars hoping to take cover form the explosion. I shielded my eyes as the building blew up.

"Elissa" Jess called once the explosion subsided. Lissa ran up to Jess and they both hugged, I ran up to them and hugged the two girls as well. Once we finished hugging I punched Elissa on the arm.

"Sorry" Elissa said hugging me again. We looked at every one had noticed them getting into their cars so we ran to the land cruiser and jumped in. Elissa was driving, Jess was in the front passenger side, James was in the back and I was next to him


End file.
